The Beginnings
by pinkwildcat94
Summary: 3 drabbles of the beginnings of Tomoko and Ryusei relationship. Read their progression from becoming mutual friends to realizing the important role they play in each other's lives. TOMOKOXRYUSEI


**Hi all!**

**These are some drabbles of Tomoko and Ryusei I have whipped up since I am suffering from lack of OTP. I hope these series of oneshots will fulfill your OTP needs.**

**Quick note: The first drabble is when no one had found out that Ryusei is Meteor while the others are set when everyone knew. OK enjoy!**

* * *

**The First Introduction**

_It's the little things that one person does that makes an impact of how you feel about him or her._

_(Lost scene somewhere in Episode 18 after Gentaro rejected Ryusei from joining the Kamen Rider club)_

Tomoko knew she had a bad habit. She had a bad habit of thinking of others first and putting herself second in everything. There was one time in the second grade where she gave her lunch to a homeless person and she ended up starving for the rest of the day. But isn't thinking of others a good thing though?

The thing that happened yesterday at the Rabbit Hutch seems to disturb her mind last night. Yesterday, a new classmate of Gentaro, Yuki and Kengo found their secret headquarter and asked if he could join as well. Tomoko had expected Gentaro to welcome the new transfer student with open arms but surprisingly he didn't and it had bothered the hell out of her.

Why shouldn't he get to join the club anyway? It's not like the Kamen Rider Club was exclusive. It was secret but not exclusive. She had expected better out of Gentaro for treating the guy that way.

But at the same time…why does this matter to her?

It's not like she knew the guy very much. She never spoke to him or really caught his name. Tomoko had to admit, there was something rather interesting with that guy. She wanted to know more about him.

"Tomo-chan!"

Tomoko stopped at her steps and turned around to see her friend JK making his way to her. She flashed him a friendly smile and they continued walking to school together.

"What's with your pout?" JK asked her after seeing the way she looked in a daze.

Tomoko shook her and tried to shrug it off, "It's nothing," she replied.

JK wasn't buying it, "Tomo-chan, aren't you the one who said that you want to try to open up to your friends more? I am giving you the opportunity to do so," he offered.

Tomoko scoffed, "You want to talk about opening up? You still haven't told anyone your real name, _Jingu Kaizo_," she responded with a smirk.

"I can't believe you hacked into the school system just to find out my real name," JK replied with a pout.

"Look who's pouting now," Tomoko said.

"If I hadn't known any better, I'd say you went through all of that because you have a crush on me," JK said playfully.

Tomoko glared at him, "I can swear to you that I _never_ had any romantic feelings towards you _ever_! So please do not even think for one second that I have a crush on you."

"Alright, alright, I'll stop. But I'm telling you, I'm a good catch," he winked.

"Can we please change the subject?" Tomoko begged.

"Fine, let's talk about what's bothering you," JK replied.

Tomoko sighed. She guessed whatever it takes to stop JK's ego grow bigger and make him think that she actually like him more than a friend. "It's just about yesterday at the Rabbit Hutch," she said.

"Ah, you mean how Gentaro-san turned down that Ryusei guy to join the club," he added.

"Yeah, I mean what's up with that? Usually Gentaro-san is very friendly and welcoming to people. He can welcome us with open arms to the club but not to him. Why did he treat Ryusei badly? He seems like a good guy," Tomoko pointed out.

"Well he did say that he hasn't seen the real side of that Ryusei guy yet so I don't think we can really blame Gentaro-san for it. If Ryusei really wants to be in the club, he's going to have to step it up and show Gentaro-san what kind of person he is instead of living inside a shell," JK said.

"Exactly! When we met Gentaro-san, we all had shells around us but he was willing to do whatever he can to break it."

"Maybe Gentaro-san thinks Ryusei was too plain of a guy to make friends with. The guy's cool looking but he looks kind of like a dork," JK joked.

"Since when does Gentaro-san push away an opportunity to make friends with anyone?" Tomoko pointed out.

JK started to get skeptical when he noticed Tomoko responding to everything he said. He raised one eyebrow and gave her a stare.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"You seemed to be very defensive for a guy you don't know," JK responded. "Let me guess, it was love at first sight for you isn't it?"

Tomoko immediately slapped his head from behind at his accusation. How dare he think Tomoko falls for a guy that easily? Sure she has to admit, he sure has very handsome features. He has a really handsome smile and cute cheeks. Tomoko may be a Goth but she's still a teenage girl.

"You have to stop saying stupid things. You might actually get really hurt or cursed for that matter," she threatened.

As they entered through the school gates, Tomoko saw Ryusei walking in front of her and she quickly chased after him, leaving JK in the dust behind her. As soon she caught up to him, she grabbed his wrist to make him turn around to face her.

"Ryusei!" she called. She then realized how rude it was to just call him by his first name and mentally slapped herself. However it seemed to get his attention as he looked at her with a confused look. "Ah sorry for calling you by your first name when we barely know each other," she apologized.

"No, it's ok," Ryusei shrugged easily. Tomoko then realized she has been staring at him in silence after he said something to her. "Is there something you want to talk to me about?" he asked patiently.

"Oh right…I just want to have a quick conversation with you regarding what happened yesterday," she said to him. "But first, let me formally introduce myself. My name is Tomoko. It's nice to meet you."

Ryusei took out his hand to greet her with a friendly handshake, "Sakuta Ryusei. Nice to meet you too."

Tomoko shook his hand nervously and tried to smile in the most friendly way she could. "With what happened yesterday, on behalf of Gentaro-san, I'm sorry. When you left yesterday, I got the feeling that you were upset and embarrassed. Are you ok?" she asked with concern.

"Oh," Ryusei replied. She could tell that he was surprised with her words. He then forced a smile on his face in response, "It's ok. I'm sure he means well."

Looking at his forced smile, Tomoko now understands what Gentaro meant when he said that he hasn't seen a sincere smile from Ryusei. "You're not giving up are you?" she inquired. "I mean, you're not just going to let what Gentaro-san said stop you for wanting to join the club, are you?"

Ryusei tried to think about it and turned back to her, "What do you think I should do then?" he asked.

"Eh?" she responded. Tomoko wasn't expecting Ryusei asking her for advice.

"What did you do to get into the club?" he asked again, innocently.

"Well, I was rather welcomed unlike what happened with you. Gentaro-san invited me to join when he saw I was being forced into doing something that I shouldn't do. He found out what kind of person I was and told me that real friends won't make you change who you are. That's why it bothered me yesterday when he quickly declined you from entering the club. I feel it is rather unfair to you," Tomoko answered him.

Ryusei smiled at her amusingly. Tomoko realized how the smile is actually natural and not forced at all. "Sounds pretty cool. I guess you were lucky," he commented.

"If you really want to be a part of the club, you would have to show a side of you to Gentaro-san that you are afraid to show to just anyone. He likes people to be themselves around him. That's why he is so willing to have many friends. It's so that he could help people just be themselves and to not be a hermit crab and stay under the same shell all the time," she advised him. She then replayed what the last sentence she had said to him. Did she just talked about a crab? _How embarrassing!_ "Sorry if you think I'm wasting your time with what I have to say."

"You didn't," he assured her. "What you said really helped. But I think I will decide how to convince Gentaro-san otherwise. Thank you for your advise…Tomoko-chan."

"Tomoko-chan?" she echoed.

Ryusei realized why she was surprised, "Ah sorry, is that not alright with you when I call you by your first name?" he asked politely. "It's just that you didn't mention your last name so I'm not sure what to call you."

"No, I don't mind at all. I kinda started it in the first place so…" Tomoko replied. "Is it ok if I call you Ryusei-san?"

Ryusei smiled once again, "It's fine by me. I'll see you around."

_Ryusei-san…_Something about saying his name seems to make her heart flutter. Tomoko had a good feeling about him. But at the same time, she's reading a dark aura from him. _Nah…can't be it. I need to work on reading people's aura._

* * *

**A Taste of Heaven**

_They say the best way to a boy's heart is through his stomach_

He swallowed every single crumb in his hand while savoring the taste of the cupcake in his mouth. Never would he imagine this simple pastry would affect his taste buds in any other way. Looking at his friends in the room, all of them were very impressed as he was while praising the baker responsible for the taste of heaven in his mouth.

Sakuta Ryusei was never a sucker for sweet things like the cupcake he had in his hand but this one was an exception.

After handing out the cupcakes to the rest of the Kamen Rider Club members, Nozama Tomoko turned back to the first person she handed out her homemade cupcake to, "Do you like that cupcake, Ryusei-san?" she asked the newest club member innocently.

Ryusei couldn't help but smile as he answered, "I do. It's very good."

He wasn't kidding. It was the best taste sensation he had in his life. Ryusei had to admit, he hesitated to try one of Tomoko's homemade cupcake. He was afraid of any weird things she might put inside with the ingredients but turns out it was normal.

"This is _super_ delicious, Tomoko-chan!" Yuki exclaimed excitedly.

"I believe this cupcake is better than anything my chef at home could make. I could eat this all day!" Miu added while licking the cream of the cupcake with her finger.

"You really baked this yourself, Nozama?" Kengo inquired.

Tomoko nodded shyly, "I wanted to make some cupcakes for my grandmother when I visit her this weekend. I found the recipe on the internet and thought I try it on you guys first."

"Home-baked cupcakes are the best!" Gentaro exclaimed. "I feel so loved!"

"Are you going to make more Tomo-chan?" JK asked while fighting with Shun over the last cupcake that Tomoko had brought with her.

"JK, she's a human not a factory," Miu scolded JK. She then turned back to Tomoko, "But if you are making some, do you think you could make a half a dozen just for me?"

"Me too!" Shun added. "And I'll even pay you for it."

"Hey I asked her first!" JK told the two.

"Tomoko-chan, can you make a cupcake in the shape of a rocket?!" Yuki asked her while making rocket noises with Gentaro.

Everyone then started to fight over Tomoko's cupcake except for Kengo and Ryusei. As soon as the bickering started, Kengo simply rolled his eyes and headed towards his work space to work on the next switch. Ryusei was practically ignoring everyone's existence went he was eating the cupcake. As soon as he was done, he was looking forward to get another one but JK and Shun were busy fighting over it.

"It seems like my cupcakes has created chaos among the club," Tomoko said, grabbing Ryusei's attention. She then looked down and looking sad. "Maybe cupcakes aren't the thing I should give to my grandmother."

"Ignore them. They're just being…silly," _As always_. Ryusei responded to her. "Your grandmother would love these," he said sincerely.

"You seem to really like the cupcake, Ryusei-san," Tomoko commented.

He did like it. In fact, he loved it. Something about the cupcake makes his stomach warm inside. To taste something homemade feels nice for once. Considering living in an apartment all by himself, it's been a while since he ate something that isn't an instant meal.

Tomoko then dragged Ryusei to her little study corner. She pulled up a white box with a blue ribbon from her bag and handed it to him.

"What's this?" he asked.

"I baked half a dozen just for you since you said you rarely have any home-made pastries that one time," Tomoko replied shyly.

He remembered.

One time when walking home together, Tomoko asked Ryusei for advice on what she should give to her grandmother for her birthday. She mentioned how her grandmother used to be a baker so Ryusei thought that maybe she should make some pastries for her grandmother.

"_I don't know if I could make a cupcake as good as hers," Tomoko said. "Mine would just fail compared to hers."_

"_You'll never know unless you try, right?" Ryusei pointed out._

_Tomoko sighed, "Perhaps I could give it a go and then ask everyone in the Kamen Rider Club to see if they like it."_

"_You should. I'll look forward trying one of your cupcakes," Ryusei replied. "I never had a home-made cupcake in a long time. It didn't help when I had to be on a strict diet when I started to learn Jeet Kune Do. In fact I never had anything home-made in a really long time."_

"_Really?" Tomoko asked. "That is kinda sad."_

"_You don't have to be sorry for me. I'm used to it to this lifestyle. But I would be lying if I said I didn't miss have any home-cooked meals or pastries," Ryusei responded. With that, they have arrived in front of Tomoko's house. "Well I'll see you tomorrow in school."_

Ryusei couldn't believe she actually did this for him. It must have taken her a lot of effort to make some just for him. This made him feel selfish of himself. If he wanted to blame anyone, it was himself. If he hadn't opened his mouth the other day, Tomoko wouldn't have to go through all the trouble.

"It is fine, Ryusei-san," Tomoko said suddenly.

_Did she just read my mind again? _Ryusei thought.

"I don't mind making these just for you," she continued. "I baked these because I wanted to. Not because I felt sorry for you. If you ever wanted more, I could always whip up a new batch just for you."

Ryusei could actually felt his cheeks becoming warm. Was he beginning to blush? Since when does he blush? To avoid Tomoko looking at his face, he turned around quickly and replied, "Ah…thank you, Tomoko-chan," he replied.

Because he turned away from Tomoko, Gentaro was the first to notice the white cupcake box in Ryusei's hand.

"Look! Ryusei is holding another box of cupcakes!" Gentaro announced and tried to take the box away from Ryusei.

With his quick reflexes, Ryusei managed to move his hand quickly so Gentaro won't even touch the box that Tomoko had given to him specifically.

"What's this, Ryusei? You're being selfish," Gentaro said to him.

"It has been made clear that this box is just for me," Ryusei responded to the tall boy, not realizing what he had just said.

"Eeeeeeehhhhhh, I see what's going on here," Gentaro replied with a smirk on his face while looking at Ryusei and Tomoko.

The rest of the club copied Gentaro's gesture as Ryusei continued to defend the cupcakes away from the hands of everyone in the club. Since Tomoko made these for him, it should only be consumed by him and only him. It's the one little thing that Ryusei had something to appreciate Tomoko for.

One of the few things anyways…

* * *

**Treasured**

_Someone who went through a lot to put a smile on your face is someone you should always keep close to your heart._

"Happy birthday, Tomoko-chan," Ryusei said while handing over the petite girl in front of him a small decorative bag with a black ribbon on it.

It was Tomoko's 16th birthday and the Kamen Rider Club decided to throw her a surprise party inside the Rabbit Hutch. Their secret headquarters were currently decorated with streamers and balloons shaped like rockets; courtesy of Yuki.

Everyone came together to make the best out of throwing party Tomoko could have since her parents were currently out of town. Miu even had her personal chef to bake Tomoko a skull birthday cake wearing a purple party hat. The cake needed to scream Tomoko and it did not disappoint. Tomoko was so happy when she saw the birthday cake.

Even the newest club member Ryusei volunteered to help as well. He even went out of his way to buy Tomoko the best birthday present he could think of.

"Ryusei-san, you didn't have to get me a present," Tomoko responded but still accepted the gift nonetheless.

"Open it," he insisted. He was proud of what he had gotten for her and he wanted to see her smile when she sees his present.

Tomoko hesitated as she think it was rather rude to open a present in front of the person who gave her the present, but since he insisted, she might as well let her curiosity get to her. After taking out the thing that was inside the gift bag, Tomoko jaw dropped.

"How?" was all she could say.

It was a book titled The Dying Wish. The story was about a girl who died while choking on a bubblegum and she chose to reside in the school where she died from, possessing another girl in school to fulfill her wishes of becoming to most popular girl in town. Even though the story sounds like another typical teenage novel, Tomoko loved the book because of its dark and mystery element to it. She has hopes that one day she could come up with a story as interesting as that.

"Well, it wasn't easy honestly," Ryusei replied, giving her his handsome smile. "But I managed to get it for you."

_Ryusei was in the school library currently making his way out to leave when he saw a familiar girl searching through the shelves intently. He wasn't sure if he should walk up to her or just let her be. _

_But something tells him leaving her alone like that might not be the best idea._

"_Tomoko-chan?" he called._

_The girl jumped as she heard her name being called, "Oh, it's just you, Ryusei-san," she responded while turning her attention back to the book shelves._

"_What book are you looking for?" Ryusei asked as he walks closer to her._

_Tomoko sighed in defeat after not finding what she was looking for, "The Dying Wish. It is written by my favorite author Makino Hana and it was one of her first bestsellers. I have to read the book. I couldn't find it in any bookstores or libraries nearby so I was hoping if I could find it here in school. I should have known the school library wasn't worthy enough to carry such an incredible book like that," she answered with a pout._

"_Well there are a lot of bookstores around here. You want to look out for the book together?" Ryusei offered. "Who knows you might get lucky."_

_Tomoko shook her head, "I have to be home before dinner. My father made it clear to me to come home earlier this time after coming home late at night recently. Maybe I'll try researching on the internet again."_

"Since you told me about the book, I went on to help to find it for you. I spend days looking for it myself until I found it at a bookstore in the city," Ryusei continued. He then took the book from her and opened the first page to show her the autograph of Makino Hana. "The bookstore owner told me that the previous owner of this book met the author but sold it to buy some concert tickets few years ago," he told her while smiling amusingly.

Tomoko was silent as she was still taking in what was being gifted to her, "I can't believe you went through all of that just to get me this," she said.

"It's no big deal," Ryusei shrugged.

But on the contrary, it is a big deal to her. Finding this book was definitely not easy and to think he went through all that just to get it for her. Tomoko smiled at book and then at him. She was very sure of what she thinks of Ryusei and she knows it isn't a mistake.

Before he knew it, Tomoko started hugging him suddenly. Her actions were too sudden for Ryusei and he wasn't sure of what he should do. Should he hug her back? Even everyone in the Kamen Rider Club even stopped what they were doing and looked at the two. Ryusei could feel his cheeks burning even after Tomoko pulled away from him. Everyone was starting to playfully teasing them together.

While Ryusei tried to hide his burning cheeks, Tomoko simply smile and hugged her new present close to her. His effort to make her happy is definitely one of the little things she appreciated from Ryusei. She will treasure this moment for the rest of her life.

* * *

**That's all the drabbles I got!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
